Current anti-submarine warfare and anti-mine munitions (e.g., darts, projectiles, torpedoes, and other high performance penetrating projectiles) are manufactured by machining multiple pieces of various materials (such as tungsten, aluminum, and steel), and then assembling those pieces to obtain the requisite material properties such as center of mass, hardness, and shape. This requires multiple machining and assembly steps, all of which require skilled labor resulting in increased unit costs. Moreover, joints between the component parts are potential points of weakness, and darts constructed in this way have been observed during testing to break apart while penetrating the water-air or the air-ground interfaces due to unsustainable torque across a joint.